YunJae: My Princess
by Kyoko-Cassie
Summary: YunJae, oneshoot, yaoi, and let's read XD


tittle: My Prince(ss)

genre: yaoi, romance

rated: PG-13

cast: the real couple a.k.a YunJae

warning: ini fanfic yaoi a.k.a BoyXBoy, so buat yang ga suka harap jangan buka ^^ aku ga mau ada war, oke.. oiya, ide fic ini dari pas aku liat cosplay para princess yang sedikit eerrrr...ga cocok sama mereka XD

All Yunho PoV

Sesosok lelaki itu selalu berada disana, saat waktu luang ia selalu berdiri tepat di depan jendela, membaca sebuah buku. Kilau matahari menerpa kulit putihnya. Cantik. Sepertinya surga telah menghempaskan salah satu malaikatnya ke bumi ini. Terkadang ia tersenyum kecil, tanpa seorang pun menyadari itu…kecuali diriku yang telah mengaguminya.

'_**hey, tuan putriku, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu darimu? Aku memintamu untuk tak memperlihatkan senyum itu pada orang lain. Tak tahukah kau akan membuat mereka jatuh cinta hanya dengan satu senyuman?'**_

Ketika ia berada disana dan membaca bukunya, tak akan ada seorang pun yang berani untuk mengusiknya, termasuk aku. Aku akan lebih memilih untuk mengagumi sosok indahnya dibandingkan mengganggu kegemarannya. Ia selalu menutup diri, bahkan terkenal dengan julukan 'pangeran dari negri es'. Aku tak pernah sependapat dengan julukan itu, ia memang selalu menutup diri pada orang lain, tetapi bukan berarti ia mempunyai sikap acuh, mungkin memang hanya aku yang mengetahui kebaikan hatinya. Di tempat itu, ia selalu membaca sebuah buku dengan judul yang sama di tiap harinya, seperti tak pernah bosan dengan cerita yang disajikan oleh buku itu…buku tentang dongeng para putri.

'_**hey, para putri, tuan putriku jauh lebih baik dari kalian. Kulit putih miliknya, mengalahkan keputihan Snow White, kebaikan hatinya mengalahkan Mermaid Ariel, kecantikannya mengalahkan Cinderella, kelemah-lembutannya mengalahkan Princess Belle, dan wajah polosnya mengalahkan Princess Aurora. Kelebihan yang kalian miliki, telah dimiliki tuan putriku. Kim Jaejoong, tuan putri tersempurna.'**_

Beberapa hari ini, ia tak lagi terlihat berdiri di tempat biasa, kini ia selalu menghabiskan waktu luang dengan merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja, terlelap dengan nyenyaknya.

'_**hey, ratu jahat, aku ingin meminjam apel beracun darimu untuk mendapatkan tuan putriku.'**_

Pagi ini aku datang lebih awal, meletakkan sebuah apel yang telah termakan dengan satu gigitanku. Kutuliskan bebrapa kalimat pada memo.

'_**hey, tuan putriku, aku telah memakan apel beracun dari ratu jahat itu. Bisakah kau memberikanku penawar racun ini?'**_

Setelah itu, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang kesehatan, karma hari ini kondisi fisikku tak baik.

Kuharap ia menemukannya dan menyadari bahwa akulah yang meletakkan semua itu. Aku menunggumu, tuan putriku. Kupejamkan mataku, berusaha menghilangkan rasa lelahku, menarikku ke dalam dunia alam bawah sadar.

Kukerjapkan mataku, ketika kurasakan sesuatu yang lembut telah menempel di bibirku. Sangat terkejut saat mataku terbuka dengan sempurna, mendapati tuan putriku menciumku dengan semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya.

"untunglah, tak terlambat." Ucapnya seraya membalikkan tubuhnya, memunggungiku. Malu. Itulah raut wajahnya

'_**hey, tuan putriku, kau berhasil, kau menyadarinya, kau menemukanku dan juga memberikanku penawar racun itu. Untuk pencipta apel beracun, kuucapkan terimakasih padamu.'**_

Hari ini diadakan festival untuk perlombaan kostum. Kami telah menyiapkan ini sejak lama. Ia mengenakan kostum pangeran, sama seperti milikku.

'_**hey, Cinderella, bolehkah aku meminjam gaun indahmu serta sepatu kacamu? Agar aku bisa melihatnya lebih anggun saat berdansa nanti.'**_

Setelah berjalan-jalan memamerkan kostum yg digunakan, aku keluar dari kerumunan murid, meletakkan gaun serta sepatu kaca di dekat jendela, menuliskan memo kecil.

'_**hey, tuan putriku, maukah kau berdansa denganku? Jika kau mau, jawablah aku dengan menggunakan hadiah dariku.'**_

Aku tahu, tak akan ada yang mendekati jendela itu, karena mereka pun tahu bahwa itu adalah tempat Jaejoong. Aku tak ingin kembali lagi pada kerumunan murid yang terlihat menikmati festival ini, yang kutuju adalah tempat yang hening dan kupastikan tak akan ada seorang pun mengunjungi tempat itu saat ini, atap sekolah.

'apakah ia menerima ajakanku? Mampukah ia menemukanku saat ini?' terlintas pertanyaan seperti itu di otakku, membuatku merasa sedikit terganggu.

Acara yang kunantikan telah dimulai, sosok yang kutunggu tak kunjung datang. Menunggunya tak membuatku jenuh. Hingga tanpa sadar, acara ini akan selesai beberapa menit lagi. Aku memang terlalu percaya diri, mungkin saja ia menolakku. Kuputuskan untuk turun dan mengganti kostumku. Saat kubuka pintu atap ini, lelaki yang menggunakan gaun lengkap dengan sepatu kaca itu muncul dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Kupandang ia dengan tatapan tak percaya, seolah sosoknya adalah mimpi indahku. Ia datang..!

"Apa…aku…terlambat…?" ucapnya seraya menstabilkan deru nafasnya. Kuulurkan tanganku bak seorang pangeran mengajak sang putri berdansa. Ia menerima uluran tanganku. Tanpa menunggu apapun, kami pun berdansa. Tanpa alunan musik, namun dengan ketelanjangan langit yang berkilau indah meriah oleh kembang api.

"_**jika itu kau, tak akan ada kata terlambat untukmu."**_

Hari ini, tenggorokanku terasa tercekat, sangat sakit. Membuatku tak ingin mengucapkan apapun pada orang lain. Entah apapun pendapat buruk yang teman-temanku pikirkan, aku tak peduli.

'_**hey, penyihir laut Ursula, bolehkah aku meminjam ramuanmu? Kan kuberikan suaraku seperti yang Mermaid Ariel lakukan. Sebagai gantinya buatlah ia merasakan cintaku.'**_

Kuletakkan botol kecil di tempat yang sama saat kuletakkan barang sebelumnya, di depan jendela. Tak lupa juga kutuliskan memo, seperti biasa.

'_**hey, tuan putriku, aku kehilangan suaraku. Apa yang harus kulakukan?'**_

Hari ini aku berniat untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran. Kutuntun langkah kakiku menuju sebuah taman yang terletak di belakang sekolah. Kusandarkan tubuhku pada salah satu pohon besar yang terdapat di taman tersebut. Dengan perlahan kupejamkan mataku, merasakan hembusan angin sejuk menerpa tubuhku. Saat aku tersadar, aku telah merebahkan kepalaku pada pangkuan seseorang. Ia memandangku dengan senyum lembutnya.

"istirahatlah." Perintahnya tegas. Kuhadapkan wajahku mengahadap perutnya, menyesap wangi yang melekat pada tubuhnya, kulingkarkan sata tanganku pada pinggangnya. Diusapnya kepalaku dengan jemari lembutnya.

"aku mencintaimu." Gumamku.

"aku juga." Balasnya lirih.

'_**hey, tuan putriku, aku sangat bahagia, bila ada kau yang terus mengisi hariku. Kau adalah tuan putriku, dan mulai saat ini aku adalah pangeranmu.'**_

Seperti biasa, sejak aku mengaggumi dirinya, aku selalu datang lebih awal.

'_**hey, monster Beast, aku meminta izinmu untuk mengambil mawar-mawar indahmu, untuk menjadi milik makhluk terindah.'**_

Kuletakkan sebuket bunga mawar, beserta memo yang telah aku tulis sebelumnya.

'_**mawar terindah, untuk tuan putriku.'**_

Aku telah mempersiapkannya, namun setelah bel berbunyi dan pelajaran mulai berlangsung, ia belum juga datang.

'_**hey, tuan putriku, kemanakah kau pergi? Apa terlalu rahasia hingga membuatmu tak memberitahu pangeranmu sekalipun?'**_

Setelah pulang sekolah, kuputuskan untuk meletakkan mawar itu tepat di depan rumahnya. Ketika aku berhasil meletakkannya tepat di bawah pintu rumahnya, pemilik rumah itu membuka pintunya, membuatku mendongakkan kepala guna melihat sang pemilik.

"Yunho.." panggilnya terkejut. Ia menarik tanganku, memaksa tubuhku untuk berdiri sejajar dengan tubuhnya. Kemudian mengambil mawar itu serta membaca memo dariku, membuat senyum kecil terukir di bibirnya.

"Masuklah, aku sedikit tak sehat hari ini." Ajaknya.

'_**hey, tuan putriku,singgahsanamu bukanlah istana megah dan mewah, namun rumah sederhana yang asri dan rapi. Aku tak memerlukan kemegahan atau kemewahan dari barang-barangmu, karena yang paling megah dan mewah bagiku adalah hatimu'**_

Tak sengaja aku menyentuh lengannya, terasa suhu tubuhnya diatas normal suhu manusia pada umumnya. Sangat panas. Ketika kami menduduki sofa yang ada pada ruangan itu, ia jatuhkan kepalanya di bahuku. Kusentuh pipi pucatnya kukecup bibir tipis miliknya.

"biarkan kuserap penyakitmu."

'_**hey, tuan putriku, aku tak mempunyai sihir apapun untuk menyembuhkanmu. Tapi jika itu untukmu, akan kulakukan segala cara untuk menyembuhkanmu.'**_

Pagi ini ia telah kembali hadir ke kelas. Terlihat keadaannya lebih baik dari kemarin.

'_**hey, penyihir kejam, bolehkan aku meminjam jarum tidurmu? Agar ia membangunkanku dari tidur lelap dengan kecupan manisnya.'**_

Kuletakkan sebuah jarum kecil itu, kemudian menulis memo untuknya.

'_**hey, tuan putriku, jariku telah tertusuk jarum milik sang penyihir. Kecup aku, jika kau ingin membangunkanku.'**_

Saat aku hendak keluar dari kelas, seorang gadis memelukku. Hal itu disaksikan oleh semua murid di kelas ini, tak terkecuali Jaejoong.

"jadilah kekasihku." Ucap gadis itu menyatakan perasaannya.

"terima saja, Yunho!" teriak salah satu murid di kelas ini.

"Ya, terima saja!" gertak Jaejoong, ia berlari membuka dan menutup pintu dengan kasar. Ia marah…ataukah…cemburu? Kuhempaskan pelukan gadis itu dengan sekuat tenaga, membuat gadis itu terjatuh. Tak kupedulikan tatapan aneh teman-teman sekelas, yang aku pikirkan hanya mengejar Jaejoong. Kukejar suara derap kakinya.

"Jaejoong!" teriakku, berharap ia memperlambat atau bahkan menghentikan langkahnya. Namun, ia tak melakukan itu. Saat langkahku hendak menuruni tangga, tali sepatuku yang terlepas, terinjak oleh kakiku sendiri, sehingga tubuhku kehilangan keseimbangan dan dengan tubuh terguling kuturuni tangga itu. Kurasakan darah menyeruak keluar mengalir dari kepalaku. Tak hanya setetes atau dua tetes, darahku bahkan menggenangi lantai tangga itu.

"Jae.." gumamku. Tak kurasakan lagi cahaya membias pada retinaku, yang ada hanya kegelapan menyelimutiku dengan setianya.

'_**hey, tuan putriku, apakah kau menjadi sangat membenciku karna kesalahan yang bukan milikku? Bahkan kau tak berbalik untuk melihatku.'**_

Kudengar suara-suara panik mereka, namun diantara suara mereka, aku tak mendengar suaramu sedikit pun.

'_**hey, tuan putriku, dalam sakit pun, memikirkanmu. Dalam tiap pejaman mata ini pun, berharap melihat wajahmu.'**_

Apakah aku sudah tak bias melihatmu secara nyata lagi? Aku hanya mampu melihatmu dalam mimpiku. Kau menangis. Apa yang membuatmu menangis sesakit itu? Ingin rasanya memelukmu, namun aku tak mampu menggerakkan tubuhku.

'_**hey, tuan putriku, berhentilah menangis. Rasakan debaran hatiku, rasakan kehadiranku disisimu, rasakan pelukan eratku pada tubuhmu. Aku selalu berada di sisimu.'**_

"Yunho..kali ini aku benar-benar terlambat. Apa yang harus kulakukan, kau terluka karenaku, karena ego-ku. Apakah aku masih bisa mempercayai perkataanmu, tak akan ada kata terlambat untukku." Ucapnya disela tangis kesakitannya. Dikecupnya bibirku dengan lembut. Seakan tertarik oleh kekuatan sihir, tubuhku menjauh dari sosoknya, seakan terserap dalam zona yang bahkan tak kuketahui. Yang aku tahu, saat kubuka mataku, sosoknya mendekapku dengan erat. Dengan perlahan, kugerakkan kedua tanganku, menggapai punggungnya, membalas dekapannya.

"syukurlah…aku tak terlambat." Bisiknya lirih.

"ya, kau tak pernah terlambat." Balasku.

'_**hey, tuan putriku, kini aku sangat yakin, hatimu sama seperti hatiku. Kesatuan hati ini, telah membuatku kembali pada pelukanmu.'**_

'_**hey, kalian yang telah mengetahui kisahku, ingatlah, tuan putri yang tersempurna adalah tuan putriku. Berhentilah menceritakan dongeng lama tentang putri-putri lainnya, ceritakanlah kenyataan cintaku pada tuan putriku sampai seluruh dunia ini mengetahui kisahku.'**_

End...

oke, yg baca, tolong tinggalin jejak ya~ ^^


End file.
